


Where I Should Be

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's in town for an interview and Dean thinks he's just the guy to show him around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Should Be

 

  
“So, you gonna make it or do I need to drag your ass out from under that car?”

Dean scooted out from under the car and found Sam smiling down at him.  “You never heard of a phone?”

“You do realize you never answer your phone when I call.”

“That’s why I have voice mail Sammy.”

Sam shook his head but he offered a hand for Dean.  “Go get cleaned up man.  I can’t do this without you.”

Dean shook his head.  “You were always gonna have this anniversary man.”

“Not without you.  Seriously, get cleaned up.  I’m waiting and if I’m late for this you know we’re gonna catch hell.”

Dean didn’t bother to answer, but headed to the back.  He’d expanded the small bathroom about a year after he’d bought the place and put in a shower so they could clean up easier after a shift.  It was a small thing, but he’d gotten three homemade pies the first week after it’d been installed from the guys who worked for him.  Apparently their girls liked the fact that they didn’t come home smelling of grease and sweat every night.

He stripped down quickly and let the hot water work over tired muscles.  He wanted to go home and crash but there was no place he’d rather be tonight than with Sam.   It’d been a bumpy five years since their father had died to kill the demon that had murdered their mother and set their whole family on the bloody road they had too often taken, but they’d managed.   Sam had been fresh out of high school and eyeing college in a way he thought was secretive and that Dean had seen through right away.  Their father’s death has ended Sam’s college goals, or at least put them on hold a little.  Instead, he and Dean had taken their time and licked their wounds.  They’d stayed with Bobby for a few months before they’d picked up and moved on.  Sam did the research and Dean followed to a nice little town, a good local college, and a little place they could rent of their own.   Not the life Dean had imagined for himself, but then he’d never dreamed of outliving his father and the demon and being able to put down roots.

Bobby had helped them out back then, set them up and Dean bought a small garage with Bobby’s partnership.  He’d killed himself in the beginning to get it going, keep it afloat, but Sam had pitched in and learned his way around a motor.  Bobby sent hunters their way when they needed something specific done, or had a repair that would be hard to explain to someone outside the business and they managed to turn a good profit after the second year. 

Sam spent the time figuring out his life once his need to rebel against their father was gone and he could do what he wanted, not what he thought would piss their Dad off the most.  He’d surprised Dean by wanting to go to culinary school, but he’d followed that up by looking for a place of his own.  Sam’s dreams had never really been small, no matter that he’d decided to stay in a small town.  So four years to the day after their father’s death, Sam had opened up Winchester’s, the best pub and grill in the state.  Simple fare, but healthier than what they’d grown up on and with live music most nights.  Sam had busted his ass and just as his brother had done for him, Dean had put in plenty of hours behind Winchester’s bar to help his brother out.  He’d also been the one to help Sam get the loans for the place and had worked back and forth with Sam as he’d tried to envision his dream.

He got out of the shower and dressed quickly, knowing Sam would be pacing back and forth in the main office as he waited.  He threw on a clean pair of jeans and a black tee with a blue shirt over it and went out to meet him.  Sam’s smile was warm and anxious at the same time and Dean just laughed as he clapped him on the shoulder.  “Come on Sammy, can’t keep The Winchester crowd waiting.”           

 

“To your first year.”  Dean said, raising the shot glass. 

“Ours man.  Wouldn’t be here without you.”

Dean threw the shot back and laughed at the face Sam made.  “A little strong Dean.”  He said with a shake of his head.

“You think I’m gonna let you water down the drinks at the Winchester?” 

Sam laughed as he leaned closer.  “Only with holy water.”

Dean grabbed a beer and he and Sam clinked bottles together.  “Good boy Sammy.”

“You got anything for an old friend?”

They both looked up and Dean was moving before Sam got over his initial shock.  “Bobby!  Glad you could make it.”

“Couldn’t very well let you idjits throw a party without me.”

Sam handed Bobby a beer and Bobby tilted his bottle up.  “To John.”  He said softly.

The boys followed suite and took a drink.  It was their last quiet moment though as the crowd started to get rowdy, as they liked it, and the bar and grill was too busy for anything but customers and congratulations.

 

 

The night was finally wearing down, the kitchen was closed and Sam had begged someone up onto the stage.  He’d flirted shamelessly until he’d convinced Jo Harvelle to get on stage and sing for him.  Ash played the guitar quietly to one side and the sultry music that came from the blond was nothing like he’d expected from a hunter’s daughter.  Her mother watched from the sidelines, an approving smile on her face.  There was no question about it.  Ellen Harvelle was far more comfortable with the idea of a rock star daughter than a hunter daughter.   Dean wasn’t stupid enough to try to get involved in that family feud, but the Harvelle’s had been good enough to them over the last few years, sending hunters their way the same as Bobby had.  The Winchester wasn’t a hunter’s hang out like the Roadhouse was, but they were there and knew the business and they’d never really turned anyone down that needed help or a place to heal. 

The bar was finally under control as well and Dean felt he could step away without leaving the other bartender in a lurch. 

“Good turn out.” Dean finally managed to say as Sam came up to the bar, grabbing a beer for himself.  Dean did the same and Sam smiled at him.

“Yeah man.  A lot better than I’d hoped for.”

Dean smiled and clinked bottles with his little brother.  “You did good Sammy.”

Sam’s smile flashed brighter and it never failed to make Dean’s heart swell a little at how much his words meant to Sam.  And it went both ways.  They’d always been close and after their father’s death, they’d become even more so.  They knew each other better than anyone and no one else’s word carried the weight that each other’s did. 

“Can I get a beer?”  Sam looked up and Dean nearly bit his tongue off.  The most gorgeous man he’d ever seen was sitting at the bar.

“Preference?”  Sam asked.

The guy smiled, blue eyes flashing between Sam and Dean.  “Got anything dark on tap?” 

Sam took a tall glass and hit the tap.  Dean smiled at the guy.  “Haven’t seen you around.  You new to town?”

“Sorta.  Came in for a job interview this afternoon, but my car is acting up.  Thought I’d get it checked out before I leave.”

“I know a great place.”  Sam said as he came back with the beer.

Dean rolled his eyes.  “How did your interview go?”

The other guy shrugged.  “Good I think.”  He said as he took a drink.  “It will mean a move, but I sort of like the area.  I grew up here actually and thought it was time to come back.”

Dean nodded.  “So what happened with your car?”

“Just  making some strange noises and I don’t think it’s anything serious, but I’d rather get it checked out before I drive the couple hours back home.”  He looked over at Sam.  “You said you know a place?”

“His.”  He said, pointing a thumb at Dean.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I own Classics.  Bring it by in the morning and I’ll take a look at it for you.”

“So you’re a bartender and a mechanic?”

Dean laughed.  “Only when Sam needs help.  I’m Dean, by the way.  And this is my brother Sam.”

“Castiel.  Or Cas.”

“Good to meet you man.  Seriously, stop by in the morning.  I’ll be there around 7.”

As much as he wanted to stay, he knew he had to get out if he was going to be at the garage early.  “Sam, heading out.”

Sam grabbed him and pulled him close, arms wrapped around him in ways that once upon a time had meant one of them hurt.  It had been one of the nicer changes in their life, when both of them had felt safe enough and comfortable enough in their own skin to show the affection they’d had as kids.  “Thank you man.  Seriously, man I keep saying it, but without you I wouldn’t have the Winchester.”

Dean smiled as he looked up at his little brother.  “Not near drunk enough for your advances tonight Sammy.”  He said with a laugh as Sam rolled his eyes.  He took a deep breath as he watched his brother, happy in ways he’d never thought he would be back when they were growing up.  “He’d have been proud man.  I know… it was rough for you two, but he’d have been proud Sammy.”

Sam nodded and even though he could see that Sam believed him there was always a bit of doubt in his eyes when Dean said things like that.  “I’m proud of you.”  He said and walked out before his brother could say anything else.  They might not be hunters anymore, but Dean wasn’t a total sap and Sam could still out-emo the best of them. 

“So, I can come by around 8?”  Cas asked as Dean started to walk past.

Dean smiled.  “Yeah.  I’ll see you around.”

 

 

 

 

Dean let his head fall against the edge of the desk and sighed.  God he hated paperwork.  Why’d he let Sam run off to school and stop doing all of it for him anyway?  Those had been good days, Dean spending hours under the hood of some car or other and Sam watching the front, learning slowly but steadily how to help Dean out with small things like brake and oil changes.  His little brother knew his way around a car pretty well now.  He smiled, because the trade off was that Dean knew his way around a kitchen and bar far better than he’d have ever thought he would. 

He thought about Sam’s smile last night, the knowledge that he’d helped do that, he’d helped pull Sam from the sullen teenager he’d been to the man he was now.  It was mostly Sam, because Sam was always going to be something, but he could see his own mannerisms in Sam sometimes and it made him prouder than anything else.

 

 

“Hello?”

He heard a voice from the front and frowned for a minute.  They weren’t open yet, but he headed through the door to the front.  He stopped as he did, remembering the guy from the night before.  Strange name…  Cas, that was it.  “Morning.”  Dean said as he stepped up behind the counter.  The guy looked a little worse for wear, with dark circles under his red shot eyes.  “You have a good time last night?”  He asked the obviously hung over man.

“Your brother knows how to throw a party.”

Dean smiled at the praise.  “That he does.  Coffee?”  He offered. 

Castiel  nodded.  “That would be more than welcome.”

Dean got him a mug as he refilled his own.  He got straight to business then, knowing that Castiel had a few hours drive ahead of him that afternoon.  Castiel told him about the problem and then Dean was under the hood.  He thought he had an idea of what it was, something he could fix well enough in a few hours, so he told Cas to do a little sight seeing and he’d call him when it was ready.

He finished right around lunch time and he left a message for Castiel to let him know he was done but he was heading out of the garage.  He cleaned up a little, leaving his filth covered overalls behind, and headed over to the restaurant.  He gave the waitress a smile as she pointed him to the back booth.  He was about to slide in opposite of Sam when he saw someone else there.

“Cas?”

Sam and Castiel both looked up at him.  Castiel’s smile was wide and warm and Sam’s was amazingly smug.  “Hey Dean.  Cas told me you finished up his car.”

Dean pulled a chair from a nearby table and set himself up at the end of the booth.  “Yeah, just finished when I realized it was lunch time.”

“Good timing then.  I was just about to go back and make Castiel something off the menu.”

“Off the menu,huh?”

“Gotta leave him with a good impression so he’ll come back once he gets the job offer.”  Sam said as he scooted out of the booth.  “What do you want?”

“Just make me something good Sammy.”

 

 

He was left alone with Castiel then and Dean smiled at the other man.  “So, you’ll be all ready to go after lunch.”  He said.  “Suppose you’ll be hitting the road.”

Castiel shrugged.  “I don’t know.  I was thinking I might stick around tonight and see what it’s like around here.  Sam made a good point about getting to know the neighborhood before agreeing to move here.”

“He can come up with a good idea every so often.” Dean said.

Castiel crooked his head slightly.  “You two are close.”

Dean nodded as he snagged Sam’s coke from across the table.  “We moved around a lot as kids and didn’t really have anyone else.  Dad died when Sam was finishing high school and we just… stayed close.”

“Close enough to let him pick your food for you?” Castiel smiled.

Dean let out a small laugh.  “I cooked for him most our lives, he can repay the favor.”

“I heard that Dean!” 

Dean looked up to find Sam walking back over with two beers and an appetizer.  He was practically drooling when he saw the fried green beans.  “You don’t want me to say it, then stop cooking my favorites.”

“Last night made me sentimental.  Won’t happen again.” 

Castiel watched them with a slight smile on his face.  When Sam walked away, he shook his head at Dean.  “Are you two always like this?”

“Pretty much.”  Dean said, popping one of the beans into his mouth.  “You get use to us after a while.”

“That sounds like an invitation.”

Dean smiled, because the look in Castiel’s eye was definitely interest and it’d been a while.  As much as Dean loved to hook up, loved the game of will they- won’t they, he’d calmed down once they’d settled into town.  It didn’t seem like a good idea to take on the local population, so if he wanted to find someone for a one nighter it tended to be out of town. 

Castiel just might be one nighter material though.  Hell, Dean felt at ease with him and he could imagine asking for more than just one night, if they got along as well as they had at the garage that morning.  It scared him a little, because other than Sam, there had never been anyone in his life for the long term. 

He smiled though, because Dean was nothing if not daring.  “If you decide to come back you’ll need someone to show you around.”

“I was thinking more about someone to show me around after lunch.”

Dean gave Castiel an appraising look, telegraphing his thoughts.  “Oh, I think we can do something about that.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

They were barely through the door before Dean had Castiel pushed up against it.  After lunch they’d gone back to the garage and taken care of business before he’d walked him around the main thoroughfare, showing him the shops and stores that ran alongside the Winchester.  Which lead back to the house he and Sam rented. 

Which lead to Dean, licking his way into Castiel’s mouth.  The other man moaned into it, his hands pulling Dean closer.  “God, wanted to do that as soon as I saw you last night.”  Dean said into his pulse. 

Castiel gave a half laugh.  “Should have.”  He said, his hands pushing Dean’s outer shirt off his shoulders.  “I would have let you.”

Dean pulled Castiel away from the wall, one hand on the small of his back, holding him close as he walked back towards the bedroom. 

“You give this tour to everyone new in town?” 

Dean laughed as he bit lightly as the corner of Castiel’s mouth.  “It’s the special tour.  You’ve got to rate pretty high in my books to get it.”

“Glad I booked early.”

Dean caught his laughter, kissing it from his mouth until there wasn’t enough air left for Castiel to breathe let alone laugh. 

Their slow backward walk took them to his room and Dean turned them so that he was walking Castiel backward.  Dean stopped long enough to close the door firmly behind him before he got Castiel to the foot of the bed.  Castiel feel back as his legs hit and Dean went to his knees immediately.  He pulled Castiel’s tee shirt off, dropping it to the side as his lips began to trek down his neck and across his collarbone.  

Castiel’s fingers dug into the back of his neck, grasping for hair at the nape but it was too short.  He ended up gripping his shoulder tightly, his moans filling the air.

Dean worked his hand down between them, popping the button of Castiel’s pants quickly.  He eased the zipper down though, deliberately slow as his fingers brushed over Castiel’s hardening cock. 

“God, Dean.”  The other man pulled him up, lips crashing into his as Dean felt his shirt being pulled up.  The kiss broke long enough for the shirt to be removed, and then Dean pushed Castiel back on the bed, his hands reaching for the waist of his jeans.  He pulled them off and kept going until there was nothing left on the other man. 

Dean sat back for a moment, admiring the long sleek body beneath him and Castiel watched with hooded eyes until Dean dropped his head, running the tip of his tongue across Cas’s stomach, down his thigh and up to the base of his cock. 

 He gripped the base with one hand and licked his lips slowly before finally engulfing it.  Castiel’s hips thrust up slightly but Dean took it, letting Castiel fuck up into his mouth as he worked his tongue around the length.

He felt his hand being pulled up and then felt the wet heat of Castiel’s mouth as he licked around two of Dean’s fingers.  Dean moaned around his cock but then his fingers were released and he knew how to put them to use.

He didn’t hesitate as he pressed his fingers lightly against Castiel’s opening.  He pressed and released a few times, teasing until Castiel growled out a “Dean!  Please…” and then he pushed both fingers in at once. 

He fucked his fingers in and out until Castiel was writhing under him.  He pulled his fingers out and reached into the bag he kept under his bed.  He pulled the lube and condoms out and ripped into the foil wrapper quickly. 

Castiel took it from him, rolling it down his cock as he started stroking him, fingers making a tight ring of heat that was almost enough to send him over the edge.  Dean took a deep breath, then grabbed the lube and drizzled it over Castiel, then his own cock.

“On your knees.”  He said, his voice coming out dark and heavy.

Castiel didn’t say anything, but moved to obey as Dean crawled up the bed and settled between his knees.  He gripped Castiel’s hips in his hands and rubbed his cock against his hole before pressing in slow and steady.

Castiel moaned underneath him and Dean leaned in to bite at the nape of his neck, the need to taste Castiel too strong to control.  Castiel’s head turned to the side and then his teeth were nipping at Dean’s forearm as he continued to press back into him. 

He knew he wasn’t going to last long so Dean shifted back, sitting on his heels and pulling Castiel up onto his lap.  The other man took to the change of position and immediately started to ride Dean’s cock.  Dean reached around and wrapped his fingers around Castiel, stroking the hardened flesh until the other man’s head was thrown back, Dean’s name falling from his lips as he spilled all over Dean’s hand.

Dean pumped up into him a few more times, but then he was losing control as well, orgasm taking him past the edge as Castiel’s body milked him through the pleasure.

 

 

It took a few minutes before Dean was able to get his breath back, but then he shifted and Castiel was falling forward into the bed and, after cleaning them both up, Dean joined him.  “So…”  Dean turned onto his side, balancing on his elbow.  “Find anything about our little town that you liked today?”

Castiel smiled.  “Yeah… maybe a few things.”

 

 

 

 

They stayed in bed until hunger drove them out and Dean led them back to Winchester’s again.  Castiel didn’t seem to mind and Dean had no intentions of trying to cook something.  They took the same booth at the back and Sam waved when they came in.  Dean motioned him back into the kitchen and he knew his brother understood to bring them whatever he felt like cooking up.  Silent communication at it’s best, and while Dean still had some issues with the things that they’d lost when their father made them hunters, the closeness to Sam wasn’t one of them. 

He and Castiel talked lightly and Sam came out a few minutes later with a tray full of food.  He set it in front of them, including something for himself as he took a seat from the nearby table and pulled it to the end. 

They were just starting to dig into their steaks when Castiel’s phone rang.  The other man made an apologetic face before answering it.  Sam looked over at Dean and from the way he was pointedly looking in Castiel’s direction he knew what his brother was asking.  Dean just smirked into his beer and Sam shook his head, a fond smile firmly in place.

“Really?”  Castiel said, his voice rising a little in surprise.

Dean looked at him, concerned, but Castiel gave him a smile and Dean relaxed a little. 

“So the position is opening immediately then?”  

Dean tried not to get his hopes up.  He had no idea, after all, if this was about Castiel’s interview, or if Castiel would even be interested in seeing him again, but they’d hit it off well enough that he didn’t want it to end.  They could be good for each other and he could tell that Sam liked him as well, and Sam had always been a good judge of character.

“I… I’m still in town actually.  I decided to do a little sight seeing, meet up with a friend or two.”  Castiel said, giving Dean a wink.    “So you’d like me to start as soon as I can give my two weeks?”

There was something in Castiel’s gaze that felt like a question to Dean, not to the person on the phone, but a question to him and he smiled wider, letting his head nod slightly.

Castiel’s answering smile was nothing short of brilliant.  “I think that would work just fine.  I can stop by in the morning to finish the paperwork.”

Dean dropped his head to take a long drink of his beer and to at least pretend to give Castiel a little privacy.  Sam did the same, but Dean could see the curve of his lips.  Damn kid was always saying Dean needed to find someone and he was smirking already.  He was never going to live it down if he and Castiel worked out.  Sam would never stop teasing about them meeting in his bar.

“So, sounds like you’ll be around for a while.”  Sam said, throwing Dean out of his thoughts.

Castiel smiled.  “Yeah.  I wasn’t so sure this morning, but…”  He looked up at Dean and there was a hint of pink in his face.  “I’m pretty sure this is where I should be.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://downfall35.livejournal.com/profile)[downfall35](http://downfall35.livejournal.com/) who asked for Mechanic!Dean ages ago! Happy Birthday Babe!


End file.
